


The One Where She Knows Morgan

by thestanceyg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Meet-Cute, Set-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Derek Morgan has known Darcy since she was a pre-teen running around with his baby sister. He knows the signs of her crushing on someone. Now all he has to figure out is who it is.





	The One Where She Knows Morgan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



“I don’t know, Derek,” Darcy said, handing over his pastry. “He’s just so out of my league.”

“No one is out of your league,” he said, fixing her with the same look he used to give her back when she was a gangly teen that hung out with his sister.

“You don’t understand,” she sighed. “You were always a 10, and not just a Chicago 10 either; like an honest to goodness 10.”

“Like you aren’t,” Derek scoffed. “I know you, Dee. You never believe in yourself enough. I blame Jimmy Nowak. He messed with your head. I never would have let you date him if I had been around.”

Darcy laughed. “You can’t protect me forever.”

“Well no shit,” he said, gesturing to the picture of her and Jane on the back wall. “But I can do the brotherly thing and remind you that you’re hot shit and shouldn’t forget it.” He paused for a moment. “You know, I have half a mind to call off today and just sit here all day to wait for your little crush to make sure he knows how unworthy of you he is.”

“Get out of here!” Darcy laughed, flipping her towel at him. “I have to finish filling the displays before I open.” She came around the counter to unlock and then relock the door behind him. “But thank you for the thought anyway,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re a good brother, and it’s nice to see a friendly face around here.”

Derek shook his head but allowed himself to be shown out of the small bakery. He listened for the gentle click of the lock before making his way down the street. Darcy had been friends with Desiree, and they had gotten into all sorts of mischief together, but the good kind. He was pretty sure Darcy’s home life hadn’t been great. She liked to have fun, but not the type to get her into real trouble. Honestly, he couldn’t have asked for a better best friend for his sister. He had kept track of Darcy through Desiree, and had been pleasantly surprised when he learned she had finally done what she used to dream about when she was young. She had opened her own bakery, and it was somewhat on his way to work. He stopped in whenever he could, picking up one of her delicious treats and just checking in on her. She currently had no employees though she claimed it was in her five year plan, and he worried about her. That was half of why he would show up at 5 A.M. when she didn’t open until 6, just to make sure she was safe while she prepped the shop.

She had been open six months when she had started to mention a regular that she had a thing for. She refused to tell him much about the guy, but he knew Darcy. She fell in and out of infatuations pretty quickly. When this one lasted more than a month, he realized that she was serious about the guy, though it seemed like she had no interest in pursuing him. And now, three months after she had mentioned him the first time, she was saying that he was too good for her. As if this random dude deserved better than his Darcy! She was hard working, loyal, and kind. Any guy would be lucky to date her. He wasn’t kidding either— he was seriously considering taking a vacation day to sort out this guy.

He let his mind wander as he made his way into the gym at work. At least stopping by her bakery every morning meant he also had plenty of time to work out before heading up to the office.

* * *

Darcy locked the door behind Derek and shook her head. She knew exactly what he was doing, but it was nice to have a little reminder of home. Besides, it allowed her to keep tabs on him so she could tell Desiree how he was doing. She went back to the kitchen and pulled out her trays for the day, carefully sliding them into the display case before changing her specials sign. She looked around the small storefront one last time before checking her drawer and unlocking her door.

The morning was always a rush, which she was happy for because it allowed her to pay her bills, but that also meant she never really got to savor the moment when her crush was there. She didn’t know his name, so she called him Sweet Scones because that was always his go-to order. Every now and then he would switch it up, but he always gravitated toward the sweet scones. Only once had he ever selected her savory scone of the day. 

Sweet Scones came in that day a touch late, and was at the end of her rush line. “Lavender Earl Grey scone, please,” he ordered when it was finally his turn. 

She pulled the pastry from the case and said, “You’re a little later than normal today.”

“Yeah,” he said, pushing his hair out of his face. “I forgot something and had to go back home.”

“I hope that doesn’t make you late for work.” She wanted to kick herself for such lame small talk.

“Actually, I like it a little better. I never have a chance to talk to you.”

Her eyes shot up from the bag she was carefully closing, and she saw red spots high on his cheeks. “No,” she agreed. “We rarely have a chance to talk. I don’t even know your name. I can’t call you ‘Sweet Scone’ in my head forever.” She could feel her own cheeks flush at her embarrassing admission.

“Huh,” he said, almost to himself. “I guess I do usually get the sweet scones.” He handed her a five dollar bill which she took. “Spencer, though,” he said, looking at her. “My name is Spencer.”

“Hi Spencer,” she said, her voice wrapping warmly around his name. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Darcy.” She handed over his change.

“I know,” he said, his eyes still intent on her. “I picked up your business card the second day I came in.”

Darcy cast about for a topic, not wanting the interaction to end. Just as she opened her mouth to ask if he worked nearby, his phone rang. It seemed to startle him as well. She quickly handed over his scone and he took it, looking at his phone.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s work.”

She nodded her understanding, and offered a smile and a shoo-ing motion, hoping he saw she wasn’t offended. He smiled in return, making his way out of the shop as he answered the call. She watched him quickly cross the street and walk out of her sight line. She sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Thor above that man has a sexy voice,” she said to the empty shop.

* * *

Derek eyed his friend who seemed to have a little extra pep in his step that morning. Something was going on with Reid, and he was going to figure out what it was. Spencer rarely walked in a manner he would call floating, but when he stepped off the elevator, that was the first word that came to mind. He would have to tell Darcy. That was her sort of word.

“Morning,” he said as Reid settled into his desk.

“Good morning,” he replied, a small emphasis on “good.”

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Derek said, trying not to sound too interested. He knew that would cause Spencer to clam up.

Spencer seemed to think about these words, a small smile on his face. Derek was 85% certain this was about a girl. “I am,” he said simply, opening his laptop.

Derek let it go for now. They were probably heading out into the field today, and there would be plenty of time to figure out Reid’s love life later. Hotch motioned to them, and he all but forgot about Spencer’s unusually good mood while his brain switched over to work mode. 

It wasn’t until they were on the plane heading to Iowa that he saw Spencer pull a scone out of his briefcase, carefully flattening the wax paper bag before placing the pastry on top. Then he just looked at the item for a moment. It was the oddest damn thing. Finally he started pulling off bits and eating it, but there was something about the scone. He just wasn’t sure what.

* * *

Darcy was staring down her recipe list, trying to pick the perfect item for Derek’s friend. He had sent her a text saying it was his friend Penelope’s birthday next week, and he wanted something special for her. She didn’t want to let him down, so she had peppered him with a million questions about the birthday girl, and now she was trying to decide what felt right for the woman.

Her phone rang and she absently picked it up. “Hello?” she asked, still looking over her narrowed list. 

“Darcy?”

“Jane!” Darcy squealed. “How  _ are _ you?”

“In town,” Jane said, “and knocking on your closed shop door.”

Darcy shot up and ran to the front of the store. Outside Jane was waving at her. She flung open the door and engulfed Jane in a giant hug. “It’s been so long!!”

“I know,” Jane said laughing. “But my tour’s done and I am taking some vacation time and thought I should spend some with you.” Jane looked around the shop, her arms still around Darcy. “This is cute,” she said approvingly.

“It’s mine,” Darcy said, proud of her place. “Let me show you around.”

It turned out Jane was in town for the next few days and planned to spend as many of them with Darcy as she could. She waved off Darcy concerns about still having to run the shop, declaring that for once she would be the assistant. The next morning Darcy had cranked up the music and was practically dancing around the kitchen while Jane took items out to the display case for her.

“Hey Darce?” Jane asked. “You’re not open yet, right?”

“No. Why?”

“Because there’s a man sort of staring in the window? He looked surprised to see me?”

“Oh!” Darcy said, flying out of the kitchen. “Derek must be back.”

“That’s Derek?” Jane asked, here eyebrows shooting up. “You never told me he was a hunk.”

Darcy wrinkled her nose as she unlocked the door. “He’s like my brother.” Jane just shrugged, sliding the tray of sugar cookies into the case. “I didn’t know you were back,” Darcy said as soon as Derek was inside and the door was locked behind him.

“And I didn’t know you had company,” Derek said.

“Jane, Derek. Derek, Jane,” Darcy said, waving her hands between them. “Jane, Derek is Desiree’s brother. Derek, Jane is my mad scientist.”

“You know,” Derek said, leaning against the counter, “I used to really hate you for putting my girl in so much danger.”

“Why’d you stop?” Jane asked, blowing her hair out of her eyes. 

“Well, one, I know Dee finds trouble wherever she goes, so it couldn’t be all you, and two, it turns out you’re too pretty to stay mad at.”

Darcy made a gagging noise. “That was not smooth at all, Derek. You might be a 10 but your game is terrible.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Jane said, looking him up and down.

Darcy was certain she had bug eyes. “What?”

“He’s like a 9. I mean, you’ve seen Thor.”

Darcy burst out laughing. “She’s got me there. Though I’m not sure it’s fair to compare him to a space prince.” She looked over at Derek. “You didn’t tell me you were back.”

He shrugged. “Got back late last night. Didn’t want to wake you since I know you get up at like 3 A.M.”

Darcy could only agree with his logic, so she went to the back to bring out the last of the trays. “I’m still deciding what to make for Penelope. Are you  _ sure _ you don’t have any ideas what she would prefer?”

“Sorry Dee. I told you everything I know.” 

“Can you at least help me narrow my list?”

“Sure,” he said easily.

* * *

Darcy went to the back to grab her list and he turned to Jane. “Hey, she told you about her guy yet?”

“Darcy’s seeing someone?”

He shook his head. “No, but there’s this regular she’s into. Thinks he’s too good for her.”

“Ugh,” Jane said, growling just a little. “This is all Ian’s fault.”

“Okay, I definitely want to know about that, but help me out, yeah? Find out what you can?”

Jane looked at him for a moment. “You really are her brother,” she said, holding out her hand. “Give me your card so I can text you.” He handed it over just as Darcy came out. Luckily she was looking at her notes and didn’t notice.

He was pretty pleased with himself when he left the bakery. Jane had his number and a reason to get in touch. Plus, that reason was going to help him sort out this mystery crush. It was a triple win for him.

He was sitting at his desk, working on his report for the case they had just finished when the first text came.

Derek considered what Jane had said. He wanted to knock some sense into this Ian guy, but he didn’t have time for an international trip right now. Instead he’d wait while Jane got the details. Maybe he’d suggest they meet up for coffee to discuss what she learned. 

The next day, Reid slid into his desk, a smile on his face once again. Derek really needed to figure that out.

“Hey,” Reid said, his eyes darting toward the offices. “We need to figure out Penelope’s birthday.”

“I have the cake covered,” Derek said. “Got a friend to do it.”

“Oh,” Spencer said, his face falling just a bit. “Okay then.”

Derek studied him a little more closely. “Were you wanting to get the cake?”

“No. I just found a place I thought we could get one from, but if you already did, then I don’t need to. JJ’s collecting money for her gift, so don’t forget to give her something.”

“You and Prentiss still decorating?”

“Yeah.” 

Derek nodded. “Then I think we’re good.”

“I guess so.” He didn’t like the sadness that seemed to have engulfed his friend. He really needed to figure out what was going on. His phone chimed with a new message from Jane. He opened it to find a somewhat blurry picture, but he would have known that face anywhere.

It was Spencer. 

He looked back over to Reid’s desk, and sure enough, he had another wax paper bag with a scone in it.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Darcy had decided to go a little bit fancy for Penelope’s birthday by making two dozen mini entremet cakes. She had taken her time to make them all beautiful and a little ornate. She thought Penelope would get a kick out of how fun the cakes were. She carefully boxed them up. Derek had texted that he was running behind and had asked if she could deliver the cakes when she closed for the day. She was excited to meet the woman she had baked for, and readily agreed.

He met her in the lobby. “What’d you decide on?” he asked, trying to lift the lid of her box. 

She hit his hand softly so as not to disrupt the tiny cakes. “You’ll see once the birthday girl does.” He shook his head and lead her to the elevators. “I’m really excited to meet your team. I like knowing who has my brother’s back.”

“You know I can handle myself, right?” he asked.

“Sure sure,” she agreed. “But I like knowing you don’t always have to.”

They stepped off the elevator and into the BAU. He had told her snippets of stories, but she really didn’t know what to expect from his team members. He lead her through the desks, pointing out his, before leading her into a conference room where streamers and balloons were being hung.

“Where should I put this?” she asked.

“On the table is good. Maybe in the center?” he said, turning to look at a woman standing on a chair. “Where should she put the cake, Prentiss?”

“Cakes,” she corrected. “I made many tiny cakes.”

“Ask Reid,” the woman replied. “He said something about a food table?”

“I did,” said a voice behind her. She turned, and was glad she had already put down the box because she would have dropped it otherwise. 

“Spencer?” she asked.

“Darcy?” he said, equally surprised.

“How are you-” she started to say just as he asked, “Why are you-” They both cut off.

“Do you two know each other?” Derek asked, his voice just this side of too innocent.

She gave him a look to let him know she was on to him. “Spencer comes by pretty regularly,” she said.

“Oh, so he’s a  _ regular _ ,” Derek repeated back to her, and she knew he had figured out who her crush was, though she wasn’t sure how.

“How do you know Morgan?” Spencer asked. She had almost forgotten he was right there.

“She’s friends with my baby sister,” he said. “I could show you all sorts of pictures.”

“Oh my god Derek Morgan! Don’t you dare!”

“What? Your customers can’t know what you looked like at 13?” 

She knew her face was bright red.

“Wait,” Prentiss said behind her. “ _ You’re _ the bakery girl?”

Darcy turned to look at her. “I own a bakery, yes.”

The woman stepped off her chair and looked at her. Darcy looked over at Derek who suddenly had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“We should figure out where to put Darcy’s cakes!” Spencer said, almost pleadingly.

Prentiss looked between the two of them. “Okay,” she said. “Can you figure that out and then take her to get the last of the plates and forks?”

“Yes,” Spencer said quickly. Darcy felt relieved that she would be able to get out of this room where everyone seemed to know things she didn’t want them to. He quickly guided her to place the cakes on a side table before showing her out of the room and down the hall.

“We have a supply room over here,” he said, opening a door. “Though I don’t know why Emily thought I needed help.”

“Honestly, I was just happy to get out of there,” she said, following him into the room. The door clicked shut behind them, and they both turned to look at it. “God dammit Derek,” she said when she tried the handle. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Talk to him.** The text read.  **You’re his bakery girl** .

She turned her phone to Spencer who immediately turned red. “I can explain,” he said.

“I’m sorry Derek is being like this,” she said with a sigh. “You don’t have to explain. Though I must say it’s a refreshing change to have him try and set me up with my crush instead of beating them up.”

“I’m sorry,” Spencer said, going very still in front of her. “Did you say  _ your _ crush?”

“Yeah,” she said, suddenly cursing her big mouth for saying things before she had a chance to think about them.

“Because I thought they locked us in here because of  _ my _ crush,” he said. His own face red.

This time Darcy went still. “You have a crush on me?” she asked quietly. He nodded. Darcy smiled. “Maybe Derek isn’t the worst after all,” she said, stepping closer to him.

“Perhaps not,” he agreed, not coming closer, but not backing away either. 

Darcy took his hand. “We can plan our revenge on our first date.”

Spencer's smile was the perfect reply.


End file.
